Twisted by Hurt, Hurt by Love
by Janetivo-Salvatore-Bieber
Summary: Bella is a 17 years old girl, her father died and Jacob Black stepped on Bellas heart and broke it into a billion pieces...Will Edward be her saviour to save her from her heart breaking life? - ALL HUMAN -
1. Love conquers Hate

****

Hey Sxcii Janetivo here!

_Just want to let you know that this being my first fan fiction will accept any criticism, praises and even posts that contain disgust to my story._

_Oh Yeah I don't own Twilight but I own this story =D_

_So I've added a few characters in. You get the drift._

_LY!_

* * *

_**Staring into the dark sky,**_

_**Thinking, wishing, wondering,**_

_**Will love be a rose in bloom for all to see?**_

_**Or will it be a cold thorn stabbing at your heart?**_

_**The black sky brings sadness but there is also peace…**_

Hi, I'm Bella Swan I'm 17 years old and my whole life is a mess, my father was taken from me, my heart has been shredded into a million pieces, my mind can not be put at rest as I stare off into the distance on La Push Beach, my mind wonders relentlessly pondering on my past with Jacob Black whom I gave all my heart to then slowly piece by piece he breaks it into nothing…

Here's the thing in the Christmas summer of 2007 my father Charlie had a heart attack and left me. I still havemy mother with me which I thank god for. My mother Renee and I live in a small humble home in Forks. It's nothing special really. I attend Forks High with all of my best friends; Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Lizzie, Anna, Donna, Melody, Kimberly, and Jessica. Alice and Angela are the closest to me out of all of them. They are my rock.

Because I live in forks it didn't surprise me when it started raining, very reluctantly I get up and head back to truck. Great, 5 messages and about 4 missed calls all from my mum and Alice. I should call mum back…

"Hey mum, what's up?"

"Bella, where have you been? I have been trying to call you for the last hour!" wow my mum can sure stress?

"Ma, chill I left my phone in the car I just wanted to think. I've been on La Push Beach since I left, that was like 2 hours ago." I said in my as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Fine, I'm sorry honey you know I've been stressed lately" mum has been very down since dad passed "I just wanted to know where you were. You left so suddenly."

"Yeah mum I know. Well I'll be home in about 2 hours I want to stop by Alice's house first. Kay"

"Alright baby"

"Love you ma"

"Love you too baby"

* * *

**Sup guys lyk my first chpt? REVIEW SXCII'S**


	2. As if you care

**_HEY JANETIVO HERE!!! YAY IT UP XD _**

**_I do not own any of the original characters from Twilight and I do not own Twilight Stephenie Myers does_**

**

* * *

**

Alice has been my best friend since the start of Junior High, she's my lil' pixie and she is my little devil. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper are always making out its quite funny actually. Alice is there, most times but it's mainly me, myself and I, little do my friends know I have a lot to hide and the mask I wear everyday is on my side it never fails, unless I need to unmask myself from all the hurt and pain.

Anyway I'm driving up Alice's driveway now and…

_Hey there's another car here, I wonder who…_

"BELLA" Alice is super high today, higher than normal I would say really.

_Jeez I only just stepped out of the car. _

She always seems to be positive even at 6 in the morning.

"Hey Alice, whose cars that?" I ask. Wait she's wearing that mischievous smile. Something's not right. "Alice what are you up to?" questioning Alice not a good idea.

"Hehe EDWARDS BACK!" she basically broke my eardrum!

_Ugghh__, Edward Fucking Cullen. _

Okay a few years back I had a crush on him he left for a student exchange thing to Australia, I end up broken hearted, again. Now evidentially he's back. Great! (insert sarcasm here). Oh and did I mention he's Alices older brother. Yeah I know what you're thinking her older brother right. But he's only 11 months older and he's different, he knows how to make me smile or cheer me up. He also knows how to make me confess all my hurt and pain to him.

"BELLA WAKE UP!" _huh what just happened?_

"Oh sorry Alice just day dreaming. Hehe." Even though we hardly spoke, our IM's where awesome.

"Well duh! Come on hehe." Damn, I know I love her, but, seriously she can be damn annoying when she wants to be.

You have to know something 'bout the Cullen's house is that it is awesome! Huge and white, it's like walking into a mansion. It's so modern, yet simple. Esme and Carlisle look _**way**_ too young to be parents. They are a picture perfect family.

"Hey Mrs Cullen, Mr Cullen"

"Hello dear how are you today?" Esme asks

"I'm fine thank you, Mrs Cullen and you?"

"Well dear i'm finally happy my baby's back home"

"Oh yeah… Alice told me he was back…"

"OK come on, I have to tell you something" Alice and I escape upstairs and I couldn't help but look at his room on our way past, as always his doors closed, not even bothering to acknowledge I'm there, after 1 year not even an hello. Great old feelings are back I don't want to go through this again I'll just end up hurt and jealous once more…

Once in the safety of Alice's room she tells me her big secret

_Hmmm I wonder what it could be_

"Okay, so I have to tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"Edwards got a…. girlfriend"

"Oh… well good for him. Who is it?"

"Tanya"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh he'll here you"

"That bitch"

"I'm really sorry Bella"

"No don't worry about it."

"I'm over him"

_I'm sure I'm over him… right?_

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Come in"

"Hey Alice, um mum wants you"

Damn that boy has gotten hotter! Edward fucking Cullen has abs! Shit I hope I'm not blushing

"Oh um ok" she looks at me and winks "I'll be right back, Kay"

Great leave me here with him, why don't cha. Maybe he'll just leave…

"Hi Bella" _SHIT!_

"Hi Edward, how are you?"

"Yeh I'm good, and you?" _as if you care…_

"Yeh I've been good."

"How's Jacob?"

"Don't know, don't care" he looks at me blankly. "He cheated on me"

"Oh I'm… I'm so sorry"

"Me too"

Sheesh talk about awkward. Luckily, Alice calls my name, and I leave him standing there, feeling guilty. I hope anyway.

When I left Alices house I was feeling bad but also angry.

_Why didn't he talk to me? Maybe he heard us talking 'bout Tanya. Oh whatever I'll txt him tonight_

_**Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me!**_

OK hehe so I put my message ring tone to **Freeze by T-pain & Chris Brown**. I like it ok.

Luckily I just get into the driveway of my little cosy home – pfft yeah right!

_Hey B,_

_Soz we didn't talk much 2day._

_Wanna catch up soon?_

_I rilly missed u._

_Edward_

OMFG THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!

* * *

**Hehe, how did you guys lyk my second chapter? Well let me noe click dat little review button for me XD**


	3. Msn Chatters

**Hey**** peeps! Janetivo here just wanna say thank you to all those who reviewed! XD it made my day, hehe.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! I own my added characters though =P**

* * *

DUDE THIS SOOOOOOOO NOT HAPPENING AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Shit, shit, shit ahhhh_

Okay i'm going to reply

_Hey Edward__,_

_Yeh na, I guess it's ok…_

_Yeh we should totally catch up_

_How bout…tomorrow?_

_Sure u missed me__ ;)_

_Bella_

"BELLA!" my mum yells as I open the front door

"Hey mom, what's up? Hmmm smells nice what are you cooking?"

"Chicken schnitzel with mash potato and vegies" hmmm yummy, the last time we ate that, dad was still alive…

"So baby I was thinking of heading to Port Angeles next weekend, I want you to come so don't make any plans. Kay?"

"Yeh sure mom I'd love to, alright, I got to go upstairs, you know, homework."

"Oh yeah, sure honey. I'll call you when the food is done. Oh and we have to talk about before!"

"Okay mom!" I yell as I'm trudging up the stairs.

I ditch my bag and turn on my laptop I need to get on MSN and see if _he's_ on. I check my phone to be safe… nothing yet it's been what like 5 minutes, I guess that's okay… rite?

Okay I'm on, YAY Angela is on, and she is one of my other best friends, my other rock. We have known each other since we were like 10 and when I had to move we had a lot of begging to do so that we could be together, we finally got her parents to move with us to Forks. We were and still are best friends. She and her boyfriend Ben are so cute together; I think it was fate that brought them together.

* * *

_**BBella Ella says: HEY SXCII!!**_

**__Angela (L) Ben__says: LOL hey Bella, how r ya?**

**BBella Ella says:**_** hehe im guuuuddd just came back frm Alice's house OMG HE IS BACK!!!! U?**_

**__Angela (L) Ben__says: HAHAHA yeah I sorta knew, me n Alice wanted to keep it a secret... yeah im fabulous thanx**

_**BBella Ella says: :O u knew n u didn't tell me**__** :'( **_

_**BBella Ella says: hehehe jkz hunny ILY**_

**__Angela (L) Ben__says: LMAO **

_(* --Edward (L) Tanya-- * has signed on)_

**__Angela (L) Ben__says: ooooooo look who just signed on ;)**

_**BBella Ella says: pfft wateva...**_

**__Angela (L) Ben__says: LAWL soz sxcii buh I g2g Bens coming over =D**

_**BBella Ella says: LOL kk babe cya**_

_**BBella Ella says: ILY**_

**__Angela (L) Ben__says: hehe ly 2**

**__Angela (L) Ben__says: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

So what do I do now??? Do I talk to him, or not???

_**Girl I've been waiting all night to see you dance like me!**_

OOOOOO message!

_Hey B,_

_Soz for late reply Tanya has been_

_calling me non stop…_

_Yeah tomz shuld b fine_

_I'll pick you up round 2ish we'll go to Port Angeles_

_Edward_

I reply:

_Hey Eddie,(hehe)_

_LOL u and Tanya eyy…_

_Congrats?_

_Yeah sure, 2 will be fine_

_XD_

_B_

* * *

_**-- Edward (L) Tanya-- has opened a conversation with you**_

_**--Edward (L) Tanya-- says: hmm yeah thanx... and don't call me eddie ever again**_

_**--Edward (L) Tanya-- says: So tomz 2?**_

_**BBella Ella says: YES like I said b4 its fine hehe eddie :P**_

_**--Edward (L) Tanya-- says: *glare* Okay sheesh just making sure look I gotta go, Tanya is calling me again **_

_**BBella Ella says: LOL kk bye **_

_* --Edward (L) Tanya-- * has signed out_

* * *

_Fine then jeez don't say bye!_

Well at least he talked to me…

"BELLA DINNER IS READY"

"OKAY MOM! I'M COMING!"

"So Bella…"

"Um yes mom…" she wants to tell me something, I know it!

"Okay honey" she faces me "I know you probably know already but Edwards back"

"Yeah mom, I know."

"Sweetie I don't want you to get hurt again, I means he's dating that girl… oh what's her name?"

"Tanya?"

"Yes! That's it, yes sweetie, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeh I know mom, me too."

We spend the rest of dinner and the night in silence, not wanting to carry on anymore.

**Brring brring, brring brring**

"Hello"

"Hey Mrs. Swan its Alice"

"Oh hello Alice, how are you"

"Im good thank you, and yourself?"

"Yes I'm not too bad… well I'll give it to Bella"

"Thank you Mrs. Swan"

"No problem darling, here she is now"

"Hey Alice what's up?"

"Well I'm planning a night out with all the guys and girls, tomorrow night and your expected to come"

"Alice, I don't know…"

"Oh come on Bella, Edwards going to be there"

Damn I'm going to see a lot of him tomorrow…

"Fine… I'll come"

"YES!!! I'll be at your house by 8 the latest. Okay. LOVE YA BYE!"

"Wait Alice…."

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

Damn i'm going to be Barbie tomorrow. Yippee (insert sarcasm here)


	4. Best Day Ever

**A/N: How did u guys lyk chapt 3? Good or bad? LEMMIE NOE!**

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS although I own my additions =P TO ALL MY REVIEWERS ASKING FOR MORE ACTION GIMMIE IDEAS!!**

_There's a girl in white standing in the rain, she's just staring at me, she's been crying, you can tell by the black streaks running down her face. Then, there's a struck of lightning! The girl, her, her hair is blowing in every direction as if it's on fire, her expression is turned to anger, and she's lifting up her hands and starts screaming, a scream that's hell to my ears.__I cover my ears to cut the sound off; it only gets louder and louder…__It stops. She stopped screaming, her face is red as blood. Her dress is blowing through the wind, turning her to dust; she sails through the storm…Why was she screaming? Why was she crying? What did it have to do with me? How did she just turn into dust?_

"BELLA WAKE UP! IT'S TWELVE O'CLOCK!" my mother is standing at the end of my bed shaking me, trying to wake me up…It was only a dream. What does it mean?

"Wait, did you say 12 o'clock?" oh my God, please no.

"Yes I said 12 o'clock, see sleeping in…" I cut her off

"Mom, it's the school holidays chill. Any way I gotta get ready im going out this afternoon, I don't know when I'll be back, but don't worry I'll be home in time when Alice comes over. Okay"

"Oh… Where are you going?"

"Port Angeles"

"Why today, when were going next week?"

"Well…" how do I say this…? "You know how Edwards back, yeah?" I turn to face her "Well… im sorta meeting up with him and were going to catch up on old times and stuff…"I wait; I can't bear to hear what she'll say next.

"Edward, hey" I can see a glimpse of a smile on her face as she mentions Edwards name.

"Yeh mom Edward"

"OK"

"You serious, you're not going to give me a lecture on playing, safe or oh Bella I don't want to see you getting hurt?"

She laughs at me "Awww honey, I know you'll be fine, just be safe okay baby girl"

"Yes mom I will" she laughs and kisses me on the cheek. I love my mom she's my angel and guardian.

"Okay honey I'll let you get ready, brunch is downstairs waiting for you"

"Hehe thanks mom"

Okay I've decided on black skinny leg jeans, a white long sleeve top under a black vest with my black converse shoes. I'm keeping it plain and simple **(see profile for outfit)**.

It's 1:30. I have 30 minutes left… maybe should read a book. I get out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights I have seriously read it too many times, and the book is even tattered.

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

**Misery Business by Paramore** starts playing on my phone which means I have a call.

"Hey Bella, it's me, im downstairs"

"Hey Edward, okay cool see ya in a sec"

"Alright"

"Bye" I grab my white hoodie and run downstairs yelling bye to my mum

I love Edwards car it's so stylish and sexy. Did I mention it was a Volvo?

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Bella, you look pretty today." _AHHHHHHHHHHHH HE CALLED ME PRETTY!!_Oh God I hope I'm not blushing

"Hehe thanks, you're not bad you're self"

He smiles that dazzling smile I've missed so much. We hit the road, and only now do I realize the close proximity we are to each other. I can feel his heat radiating off him. Damn he looks so sexy with his white button down top and his six-pack bulging out for me to drool at. I bite my lip and pray that he takes me right here, right now **(I'm so sorry Kendra!) **He breaks me out of my day dream

"So I was thinking of going to a carnival. What do you think?"

"Yeah a carnival, awesome, Cotton Candy galore, yummy" I lick my lips seductively and I see his eyes bulge out of his head; I have to bit my lip to stop laughing my head off. Hmmm I could use this to my advantage, teasing is good.

An hour later we get to the Carnival, there's rides and food and kids everywhere!

"Wow I haven't been to a Carnival in ages!" I can't even remember the last time.

"Well lets just call this our reunion party for us and for the carnival" we both laugh and I end up running ahead.

"Come on Edward! I wanna go on the dodgem cars"

"Haha, Let's do this"

We spend the whole day laughing our heads off and running around like little kids on a high. He won me a giant teddy bear from the pie in the face contest it was hilarious he got some guy from our school in the face, I think his name Eric or something.

"Oh crap!" shit I forgot the time damn it was already 7:00

"What's up?"

"Alice is coming to my house in an hour to Barbie me up"

"Haha, you guys going to the club tonight"

"Yeah I guess. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I want you to officially meet Tanya" My face drops all the fun from today drained away.

"Oh. Tanya… coolness, I can't wait to meet her" The mask is back.

"Look, im sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned her. Come on lets go on one more ride and then we go?"

"Yeah, but I get to choose the ride" I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs me "OOOO I wanna go on the ghost train"

"But that's like… childish" I just stare at him shocked. Hadn't we been acting like kids all day?

"OMG whatever, we are going" and I end up dragging him into the "childish" ghost train.

We end up laughing our heads off at my stupidity and because of all the "scary monsters" I got scared of. All round it was a fabulous day.

We end up running back to the Volvo, and speeding back to Forks. We get to my house just before 8 because of Edwards crazy driving. I was just about to say bye but he cut me off

"So I'll see you soon. And thanks for today it was fun"

"Yeah, it really was" We just stare into each others eyes and he leans over and kisses me on the cheek

"Bye Bella."

"I…uh... yes… bye." He just laughs at me as I trip trying to get out of his car.

He speeds away again and before I could even turn around Alice was pulling up into the driveway. She steps out of her yellow Porsche carrying a load of bags filled with I don't wanna know what.

"What's with the bear?" she asks me

"Oh Edward won it for me at the carnival"

"Oh cool" she smiles and then drags me upstairs rushing past my mom.

While I was being Barbie for the last 2 hours it got me thinking, he kissed me, I'm mean like kissed me! What was he thinking?

"Bella you look hot! Stand up"

Wow I do look hot Alice dressed me up in a little black dress with sequins on the chest and flows out till it hits my knees. I'm wearing black Jimmy Choo pumps that accentuate my legs. My fringe has been teased and put into a bump at the top of my head; the rest of my hair is straightened, with a few random curls. My make up is awesome; my eyes have the smoky look going.**(see profile for outfit)** Only now do I realise what Alice is wearing a blood red halter bubble dress with just the right amount of cleavage and under the cleavage there is a gemstone belt.** (see profile for outfit) **Her hair is spiked up, her make-up is similar to mine but shes the one who looks a million bucks.


	5. Dancing with Cupid

**SUP! Well I just want to mention I don't own Twilight or its characters, just my additions. Just a heads up I've got exams so updates wont be fast, so please be patient considering I have a lot of studying to do because im so dumb… so yes.**

**REVIEW!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Alice and I walk up to the club and the bouncer takes one look at us and we're in, even though the line is like 4 metres long. We enter the club and **Love, Sex, Magic by Ciara** **and Justin Timberlake** is playing, I start moving my hips getting into the grove. Alice spots our friends, so we make our way over to our gang; Melody and Lizzie are the first ones I see, their both sister and so totally different.

_**Ya touch is so magic to me  
Strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that  
Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze  
And I need you to push it right back**_

Melody is wearing a silver dress covered with bling that hugs her body just perfectly with her famous Lamborghini silver heels. **(See profile for picture)**. Lizzie is wearing a blue Jovani, bubble dress with a blue ribbon on the chest, with black stiletto heels. (**See profile for picture)**.

_**Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby...**_

By the time I'm done greeting them, I see Jasper n Alice making out, I clear my throat, and they pull away from each other while Alice is giggling mad.

"Hey Bella how are ya?" Jasper asks me

"Hey Jasper, I'm good, you been keeping off Alice's sharpener lately" We both just start laughing our heads off

"Uhhh, what?" Alice asks

"Haha inside joke babe" and he playfully bites Alice's ear, they then run away to the dance floor

_**All night showing, just you and ya crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_

The next person I see is Rosalie, with her boyfriend Emmet. Rosalie is mainly Alice, and Angela's best friend. I know at the start I said she was my best friend, yeah, yeah, whatever, but she's not, let's just say im not a _fan _of her. You don't wanna now what's she's wearing…trust me on that one. Emmet is like a brother, even though he can't dance for shit, he is just stupid and hilarious. He is there when im sad but at the same time ALWAYS with her… im not jealous it's just seriously how shallow can she get? I mean seriously she always goes around saying how hot she is, she's so fake and plastic I have no idea what he sees in her.

_**Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And ya feel so fly, assistantin' me  
But now is my turn to watch you  
I ain't gonna stop you  
If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat  
And I need you to push it right back**_

Those two are making out so I grab Melody and Lizzie and hit the dance floor; we join up with Alice and Jasper who just happen to be dancing with Edward and Tanya. I play cold hard bitch to Edward, even if he smiles at me.

_**Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby...**_

Will I'm avoiding him at all costs I can see Tanya his bitch of a girlfriend grinding into his dick, in that little mini piece of leather that you would call a skirt. I see him look up at me, his stare so intensifying, so… hot

_**All night showing, just you and ya crowd  
Doin' tricks you never seen...  
And I bet that I can make ya believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic**_

Tanya turns around and nibbles on Edwards's ear lobe and whispers something in his ear, he nods and she walks away. Now Edwards all alone, his watching me so I go pussycat doll on him, me being a **major **pussycat doll fan, I know all the sexiest moves. I see his eyes bulge out of his head and a bump forming in his pants. I smirk mischievously,_ old habits never die hard do they Mr. Leaky. _Mr. Leaky is the name I gave him after a very embarrassing incident at the Cullen's House 3 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Bella can you please go get Edward" Mrs. Cullen asks me, Alice is setting up the table so she can't do it. I'm over at the Cullen's house for a sleep over and we're setting up for dinner.

"Yeah, sure Mrs. Cullen" I reply trying to hide the big grin I have on my face.

As I open Edward's door I see him ejaculating in front of a porno magazine, _OMFG THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!! _I'm standing in Edwards door way while he just finishes pleasuring himself, then I he turns and sees me, wide-eyed and opened mouth.

"Uh Bella I don't think your mouth is ready for this dick" and just laughs his head off whilst walking towards me thank god with underwear on. "You ain't gonna tell anyone bout me and my leakage, and maybe, if you keep quiet you can have my dick"

_**End of Flashback**_

_**This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga...)  
Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...)  
But don't stop when you give it to me  
Ciara...**_

Inever got his dick, although somtimes im always close. All of the sudden I feel arms wrapped up around my waist I see Edward kissing my neck, so I grind into him with a lot of force, he groans in my ear, _OMG this is so hott! _I turn around and hitch my leg up the side of him which he thankfully catches then I turn around and let him have a good view of my ass, he grabs my hips and thrusts into me letting me feel his hard erection. Then Alice pulls me away from him, I turn around and see Tanya walking back to Edward with a bottle of water, with no sign of what just happened.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Alice"

"Ha no worry's just try not to ever do that again in my presence"

"Haha don't worry I wont"

The song ends and starts playing **If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears **then Lizzie and Melody start cheering

"Hey Angela! Happy Birthday Baby" they say in unison

"Hehe thanks guys"

"OMG Angela, love the outfit hun, hehe happy birthday bubz" Alice is always about fashion, and you have too look right to not be scolded by her.

"Hehe I knew you would approve."

"Awwww baby HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love the choice of clothes" I look at Angela who is wearing plain and simple clothes yet, fashionable black skinny jeans, with her white singlet top and white roman sandals, with Ben standing next to her. **(See profile for picture)**

After saying hi to the birthday girl I escape to the bathroom needing space from Tanya and Edward, who keep dirty dancing. Life is not fun when your crush comes back and flaunts his newly found sex moves. After 10 minutes hyperventilating in the toilets I go back to the dance floor only to be stopped by Tanya.

"So here's the thing, you ain't gonna touch my boy or else you are gonna sooooooo regret it bitch."

"As if I'd regret fucking him on the dance floor, ain't nothing you can do bout it… SLUT!"

"OH YOU BITCH"

She slaps me in the face a grab her hair and start pulling all of the sudden, there's strawberry blonde hair in my hand and Tanya staring at me from across the room

"YOU. BITCH. YOU. PULLED. OUT. MY. EXTENSIONS."

"Live with it whore" I drop her extensions and walk away.

Im back on the dance floor by the time I come back **Love Game by Lady Gaga **is playing, it just finished the second verse

_**Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

Alice is grinding into Jasper, both of them too horny and drunk to handle, Angela is doing the same thing to Ben. _Too much, too much, grrr I need a drink_. I leave to get a drink I end up getting a Strawberry Daiquiri, it looks like frozen pink fizzy to me, that's why I like it **(HAHAHA HIDDEN JOKE ; D)**

"1 vodka please" I turn to see Jacob Black with Leah Clearwater, My ex and his whore. They both give me a death glare. Then a pair of arms wrap around my waist I see Edward standing next to me, saving the day.

"Here you go miss" the bartender passes me my drink I dip my finger in the drink and lick off the bits on my finger seductively and then I dip my finger in again but this time Edward sucks it off then he kisses me on the cheek. He then stares down Jacob who stares down Edward. I get scared that there's going to be fight then BANG!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHAHHA CLIFFY =P YOU GUYS LOVE ME XD REVIEW SXCII'S!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Im pregnant!

**Sup dudes! Just letting u noe that i got exams n stuff so updates wont b as quick as dis one, sadley buh please feel free to pm me or review cause that would just make my day =D  
****so review your thought and if u got ideas i have to noe or add then throw em over and they will b added and u will have all the ownership of that idea! =D  
STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND CHARACTERS I DO NOT, I ALSO DONT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THE CHAPTER THE LAST CHAPTER OR ANY CHAPTER ALL I OWN IS MY ADDITIONS TO THE CHARACTERS =D**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BANG! Bitch Tanya Denali slaps Edward in the face, _dude where did she come from?_

"What the flying tuck do you think you're doing with her?" she points at me

"I just told you its over!" he yelled at her, and then there's me, Leah and Jacob just standing there. Jacob is laughing is fat head off at them, Leah looks amused, and im just standing there like _wtf just happened?_ They both go off at each other then Leah starts talking to me

"Nice going kiddo and I thought I was a boyfriend stealer" she laughs then her and Jacob walk away, he grabs her ass and starts thrusting up against her on the wall next to the bar.

"Grrr I hate you Edward Cullen!!!" Tanya walks away stamping her feet.

"Hey Bella im sorry bout that, are you ok?" _Awww he looks so cute_

"I'm fine Edward. Thank you, but why did u break up with her?"

"Well she was starting to get on my nerves and all I could think about was you." _awwwwwwwwwwwwwww _I blush a deep crimson red and giggle.

"You wanna dance?" he passes me his hand so I accept it. We walk back towards the dance floor grooving to **Bottle Pop by the Pussycat Dolls. **I see Melody fist and she's shaking her ass like in the video clip **(see profile for you tube link of pcd – bottle pop)**and belting out the words clearly drunk. Then there's Lizzie, who is dirty dancing with get it, her famous boyfriend Taylor Lautner **(so fudging hott).** Then there's Alice and Jasper grinding into each other each with vodka in their hands, both clearly horny and drunk.

"I feel obliged to stop that" Edward looking at his little sister and her boyfriend, going all protective on her.

"Awww Edward don't worry bout her, she'll be fine. Damn!"

"What happened?"

"I finished my drink" I pout and Edward just laughs at me

"Come on lets get another one"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 daiquiris after… **

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I LOVE THIS SONG!I SEE YOU WINDING AND GRINDING UP ON THAT POLE I KNOW YOU SEE ME LOOKIN' AT YOU AND YOU ALREADY KNOW I WANNA FUCK YOU! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Okay, im drunk right now and everyone is just laughing at me, Yeh I guess im an idiot but a funny one. As we're leaving I fall asleep in Edwards arms as he puts me in the Volvo with Alice and Jasper in the back humping each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I wake up at Alice's house, _hmm I smell food. Bacon, eggs, waffles, sausages and hash browns, _oh yeah did I not mention I have an awesome sense of smell. I start walking downstairs and I have a massive headache, I finally reach the kitchen and see Mrs. Cullen setting up the breakfast table with, Alice and Jasper, I sit down then a rush of dizziness rushes over me

"Excuse me" I get up and storm to the bathroom just in time to throw up "Blughhhhhhh…blughhhhhhh" _ugggggggg headache worse. _After a few minutes I brush my teeth and head back to the kitchen as soon as I enter Alice asks me a question

"Bella are you pregnant?" I just glare at her and_ sarcastically_ say

"Yes Alice I'm pregnant with your brothers baby" Everyone just gasps at me then I hear glass crashing behind me, I turn and see Edward with a broken glass at his feet and his mouth wide open._OMFG._

"Oh my gosh guys im joking, I just had a lot to drink last night"

After breakfast I go up to Edward's room to apologize.

"Hey Edward" I see him sitting at his computer desk, pants down." OH MY GOSH! IM SO SORRY" I run out and sit on the floor back to his closed door and then I fall back hitting my head on the hard wood floor looking up at Edward pants on thank gosh.

"Come in" he turns and goes back to his computer. I get up and walk in standing in the centre of his room head down not daring to look up. "So that's how many times you walk in on me and pen leaking?" I have to bit the side of my cheek to stop from laughing, he walks pass me and closes the door_** click **_he locked the door, walks back past me and stands in front of me and lifts my head up. "Is this how you want to do it?"

"Huh?" what's he talking about?

"Well last time you walked in on me I said if you were quite you'd have me." I just stare at him wide-eyed and before I knew it I was on my knees staring at all his glory

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Edward can I have Bella back please, we have to go to Angela's" Alice says outside Edwards door, to be honest im relieved yet pissed.

An hour later we pull up in front of Angela's house we walk up to the house and knock on the door, Angela opens the door all flustered and adjusting her top, me and Alice look at each other and giggle.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asks us all flustered

"Hehe did you really forget that we are have a girls day with the whole gang today" Alice laughs at Angela

Then Ben appears in the door way and his arm snakes around Angela's waist "Hey girls please don't keep Angela too long aiight, we got some unfinished business to attend to." All of us girls start giggling and Ben kisses Angela on the cheek and leaves us to our girls' day.

After an hour of conversation Kimberly and Hayley are the first to arrive, they've known Angela the longest. Kimberly is the first to talk

"Hey guys, oh and happy birthday Angela we're so sorry for not coming last night."

"Yeah we're really sorry man" Hayley replies

"Hehe thanks guys. oh and don't worry bout last night we had fun didn't we girls" Angela looks at me and Alice and we both giggle

"Yeah Bella ripped out Tanya's extensions and then Edward broke up with her on the dance floor it was hilarious" Alice sniggers out

"Wait. What? Edward dumped Tanya? HAHAHAHA THAT'S SOME FUNNY SHIT" says Hayley

"Yeah you guys you should've been there it was very entertaining" Angela responded

Then Donna comes in "HEY YOU CHICKENS! Happy Birthday, Angela!"

"LOL. Hey Donna, and thank you."

Then after repeating the incident from last night to Donna, Lizzie and Melody arrive.

"Sup losers. How are we today?" says Lizzie

then we all say hi and talk about last night and Lizzie's on going flirtation with Taylor Lautner, I noticed when we were talking about him there was a hint of jealousy in Donnas eyes _hmmm I might have to ask her about that later_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

"Oopps sorry guys be right back" I escape to the kitchen out of ear-shot I check caller id. _Edward Cullen_ WOW!

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Bells. I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

"Hmmm well im not quit sure yet. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if I could see you I can't stop thinking about you, and you going down on me…" I stop him

"Edward Cullen how dare you!" I sarcastically retort "I thought you knew better then that. Shouldn't you be having a cold shower if you thinking 'bout me like that?"

"Yes ma'me"

"That's a good boy" I look back at the lounge room to see that Anna has arrived "OK how about a compromise you have a shower at…. 1 o'clock tonight and I'll be having a shower at my house at the same time? You got that?"

"Uh…umm… Yes" he stutters

"Please don't tell me you ain't up for it"

"Oh no im so up for it. You just caught me by surprise"

"Oh im sure you did" hinting the double meaning

"Hmmm"

"Well have a cold shower now, while im gossiping with my friends. Bye Edward"

I hang up before he gets a chance to respond and return to the lounge room and greet Anna and we giggle over what Edward and I did last night.

After a huge gossip session about Melody's or should I say Giselle's up coming tour. Oh didn't in Forks she is a normal teen but all over America she is a superstar! The first one in our group who gets a job worth having. Although there is Lizzie and Anna who are pro and did I mention famous air-guitarists, then there's Alice a bidding fashion designer, and don't forget Kimberly; a pro soccer player by day and back up dancer by night. Yeah, yeah I now what your wondering what about me, Angela and Hayley. Well Angela is the _BEST_party planner in all of Washington and has her own business even at this age, while Hayley is a practicing vet but when she's not doing that she's a pro krumper competing all around the state, then there's me, plain old me a ballerina, I have been doing ballet for how long? Even though I'm thinking of quitting because of my mother all my friends tell me no.

Anyway so were going to a karaoke bar in Port Angeles we hired out a room just for oursleves and Angela goes first in honor of her birthday. She decides to sing **Knock You Down by Keri Hilson feat Kanye West and Neyo**

Heh... not again...  
Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...

Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vouiton-ed up or Reebok-in'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have - desert or disaster?

I never thought I'd... be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I... already won first place

I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down

_[Chorus:]_  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

I've never thought I  
Would hear myself say (ooh)  
Ya'll gon head  
I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)  
Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)

(Hey) Till now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Tell me now can you make it past your caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams to  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'  
We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes  
Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average  
For advice  
O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?  
Whoa it's me  
Baby this is tragic  
Cause we had it, we was magic

I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him

So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoaa, whoaaa  
I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call  
Whoaa, whoaaa  
And if it hits better make it worth the fall

(When it comes around)

_[Chorus:]_  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)

Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)

"WOOO GO ANGELA!" "YOU ROCK BABE!"we all cry

"hehe no im not"

Next up is Kimberley and Hayley the sing **Tipsy by J-Kwon**

_[Intro:]_  
Teen drinking is very bad.  
Yo I got a fake ID though.  
Yeeah, yeeah, yeeah, yo, 2 step with me, 2 step with me.

_[Verse 1:]_  
1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4,  
Everybody drunk out on the dance floor,  
Babygirl ass jiggle like she want more,  
Like she a groupie and I aint even on tour,  
Maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore,  
Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores,  
Bottom of the 9th and a nigga gotta score,  
If not i gotta move on to the next whore  
Here comes the 3 to the 2 to the 1,  
Homeboy trippin' he don't know I got a gun,  
When it come to pop man we do shit for fun,  
You aint got one nigga you betta run,  
Now i'm in the back gettin head from my hunz,  
While she goin down i'm breakin down what i done,  
She smokin my blunt sayin she aint havin fun,  
Bitch give it back now you don't get none.

_[Chorus x4:]_  
Now everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy

Everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy  
_[Verse 2:]_  
2, here comes the 3 to the 4 to the 5,  
Now i'm lookin at shorty right in the eyes,  
Couple seconds passed now i'm lookin at her thighs,  
While she tellin me how much she hate her guy,  
Said she got a kid but she got her tubes tied,  
If you 21 girl that's alright,  
I wonder if a shake comin with them fries,  
If so baby can i get em super sized,  
Here comes the 4 to the 3 to the 2,  
She started feelin on my johnson right out the blue,  
Girl you super thick so i'm thinkin that's koo,  
But instead of 1 lifestyle i need 2  
Her eyes got big when she glanced at my jewels,  
Expression on her face like she aint got a clue,  
And she told me she don't run with a crew,  
You know how i do but i guess one gotta do.

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3:]_  
3, here comes the 4 to the 5 to the 6,  
Self explanatory I ain't gotta say i'm rich,  
This single man ain't tryna get hitched,  
Nigga waste it on me man son of a bitch,  
Brushed it all off now i'm back to gettin lit,  
Grisa orange juice man this some good ish,  
Homeboy trippin cause i'm starin at his chick,  
Now he on the sideline starin at my clique,  
Here comes the 5 to the 4 to the 3,  
Hands in the air if you cats drunk as me,  
Club on the set kwon cut out them trees,  
Dude i don't care i'm a p.i.m.p.

_[Chorus]_

Everybody in this bitch gettin tipsy _[x4]_

"WOOO U GUYS ARE AWSUME!"

They pass over the mics to Lizzie and Anna our pro air-guitarists

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAHAHA DUDES IT'S LYK 2:45 IN THE MORNING HERE IN AUS SO I'M GOING TO BED! WOW 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 NITE XD REVIEW SXCII'S**

**_Oh n did ny of my biffles get my inside jokes or hidden messages throughout this? :P_**


	7. Love Brings Pain

**HEY PEEPS I HAVE FINI EXAMS!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!**** I GOT 86% FO ENGLISH XD**

**Well over the next few days I will b writing up my draft for chapt 8 n then I'll give u guys a sneak preview, so can tell me if u lyk it or not. **

**ILY**

**BTW I don't own Twilight or any of its characters buh I own my additions**

_**Thank you, to Mr Wet Dreams my other co-author for giving me inspiration to write this sad chapter…**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Next up Lizzie and Anna choose **Misery Business by Paramore** and start air guitaring to the introduction and then start singing out an awesome tune:

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hour glass, he's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

**(Then they rock out in a big air-guitar concert, and then I jump on the coach and start rocking with them)**

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS YOU WERE SO AWSUME!" we all cry out

"Hehe thanks guys" says Lizzie says embarrassingly

"OK Bella's turn" yells out Angela

"No you guys I don't want to" they all just glare at me _sheesh so intimidating _"Um ok I'll go"

"YAY" they all start screaming

_I don't get im not that good what's the fuss all about, I mean Alice, Donna, Lizzie and Melody are so much better then me___**(HINT HINT)**__

Okay so I choose **I Love Rock N Roll by Britney Spears **and start rocking

I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said  
"'Cause it's all the same."  
I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
So come on take the time  
And dance with me

Ow

I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes  
My soul yeah

I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone?"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby

I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
(I love rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come on  
Take the time  
And dance with me  
(Dance with me)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(I said)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(So dance with me)  
So come on  
Take the time and  
Dance with me  
(Dance with me ooh)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
(Dance with me)  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Oh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me

"WOOOOO GO BELLA"

I just stare at them and say "ahuh"

Before I knew it, it was like 11:30 and we were leaving. I have to admit tonight was fun some songs we sung got me thinking but then again it got me distracted. Donna sung **Underneath your Clothes by Shakira (PROFILE) **and it wasn't that good to be honest but she was feeling sick so it kind of works out. She is one of the best singers I know. By the time we got back to Forks it was 12:10 am and I just realized I hadn't been home in a while… I hope mums okay…

So I lug myself up to my room and check my phone for the time and I have a new message from Edward saying that he won't be having a shower and that we'll meet up tomorrow. I shrug it away and fall asleep not even thinking of changing.

I wake up to **Bye, Bye by Mariah Carey (GO TO PROFILE FOR LINK) **telling me that Alice is ringing me… AT 10 IN THE MORNING ugggghhhhhh _GO AWAY _I was in the middle of a very compromising dream.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Na man you didn't"

"Okay well that's good"

"You're calling me why?"

"Oh right, well what are you doing today?"

"Sleeping and eating then sleeping"

"Don't be a bum Bella"

"Actually I will"

"Uhhh fine be like that" and she hangs up, talk about grouchy.

You'd think that one of my best friends in the whole world would know what's happening in two weeks… I guess she doesn't care… So I close my eyes and start crying and fall asleep again.

**Two hours later…**

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag but I got him where I want him now.**_ _Ugghh what now!_

"Hello" I say pissed off not bothering to even look at the caller I.D

"Um Hey Bella I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Edward asks concerned

"As if you care"

"Well I asked didn't I?"

"Ugghh what do you want?"

"No, tell me what's wrong"

So I quickly change the subject "No! So how was your day yesterday?"

"Don't try and change the subject please tell me what's wrong?"

"Ugghh whatever" and I hang up on him and off my phone and hide it in my drawer underneath all my clothes **(HYD MOMENT)** I change my clothes when I head downstairs to see my mum with her friends I wave to be polite and get some food from the kitchen. I planned on not staying very long.

After my brunch I head up stairs to get some books and my bag along with my ipod and head down stairs and tell my mom im going to the beach and that I don't have my mobile with me, then I escape to La Push beach.

Once I get there I sit in that one spot in the sand and pull out my ipod and listen to **Cry by Rihanna (PROFILE) **it's so me right now feeling what I'm feeling between him and everything else…

The next song is **I Wanna be with You by Mandy Moore (PROFILE) **ugghh what's with the love songs grrr. I push next and it starts playing **Dance with My Father Again by Luther Vandross (GO TO PROFILE FOR LINK) (R.I.P DADDY) **and the water works just starts and won't stop…

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)**

"Ugghh whatever" **beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

_What the fuck she hung up on me _Alright I'm going to call her back…dang I can't get through… I go to Alice's room to ask her what happened to Bella but she wasn't there so I pick up my phone and wallet and make my way to my Volvo and drive off to Bella's house.

I pull up to Bella's house and knock on the door

"Hey Mrs. Swan, how are you?"

"Oh hey Edward I'm good, thank you…. Bella's not here if you came looking for her"

"Oh okay well would you happen to know where she is?"

"She went down to La Push Beach; she didn't bring her phone because she wanted to be alone."

"Well thank you Mrs. Swan."

"Bye Edward" and she walk's back into the house.

I speed off to La Push Beach and see Bella crying on the sand. I run over to her and hug her gently she looks up at me then starts drying off her tears. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing" I know she's lying; she can't hide the truth too well

"Bella please tell me"

"My dad, I miss him, a lot, his Anniversary is coming up in two weeks, and I don't think anyone remembers."

"Well crying always helps do you want to talk about your dad?" I was never around to hear how her dad died…

"Well I keep having dreams of how he died, screaming withering in pain, then turning lifeless and cold, me and my mom just sitting there screaming at him…" she looked at me with her tear-filled eyes "he wouldn't wake up Edward, he just wouldn't wake up" She starts going hysterical so I take her into a hug and rock her back and forth while she cries in pain of her father. After a few hours of this, she falls asleep in my arms, weak from crying, I look at her, she looks so peaceful then before… she wakes up after 20 minutes sleep and looks at me then blushes.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout that before…" she tries to apologize but I won't have any of that

"No Bella don't its okay, you needed it" she looks up at me and smiles

"Thank You Edward, and I'm sorry for taking up most of your day"

"Don't be, hey remember at the club how you were drunk and I had to drive you back to my place." good times, good times

"Hehe yeah… to be honest I can't remember that much besides sing **I Wanna Fuck You by Akon, **but it was a fun night…" was it just me or was there a double meaning to that?

"Yeah and remember the next day when you said you were pregnant with my child…"

"Yeah about that I'm really sorry it's just that Alice knows my life and… yeah"

"Mmmm" awkward_ much?_

"Hey I was just wondering how you choose between two people?" _please don't take it the wrong way…_

"Well do pros and cons between both and then follow your heart and head then if that doesn't help think of all the good times you've had with each person… I mean if, that helps"

"Hahaha yeah well unfortunately I tried that" so many times I can't figure it out myself

"Well don't settle with one just be free, choose to stick with what you have now. Well I mean that's what I think. I don't know" she stutters out

"Hmm yeah but I just can't walk away…"

"Yeh but it's better to have both than end up loosing one."

"I doubt I'll lose them… well… depending on who I choose" I wonder what will happen if I don't choose Tanya

"Well....pick some one who knows your heart, who knows you the best, the one who has been with you for as long as you can remember… the one u know will always be there when times are rough" we both say nothing, the silence takes over us "I'm mean, I know it sounds corny… but yeah…" she looks at me, I look away and laugh.

"yeah it kind of does a little bit" I smile at her then she sticks her tongue out at me, "hmmm known the longest… that wouldn't be right, I'd would just be yuck" she laughs at my immature choice of words

"Dude I meant as in… the one you've loved the longest… the one who's always been there for you"

"OH! Thank God I was kind of getting worried there" I laugh sarcastically; she rolls her eyes at me then laughs.

"So who is she… or they really?"

"I'll let you know one day…"

"Oh, that's not fair I cried on you for how many hours about my dad and you can't even give me two names!"

"Fine, Tanya and Hannah, but nobody knows so you better not tell anyone!"

"Hehe my lips are sealed"

"Okay good"

"I'm good with secrets don't worry… so how many times have you been in and out of Tanya?" I just glare at her _what is she thinking?!?!?_ She replays the words in her head

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh whoops my bad, hehe, let me rephrase that, how many times have you liked Tanya, like on and off I mean? If that makes sense" It so totally does…

"Yeah it does…I mean I might like her and stuff and im debating against myself…and at the same time I'm trying to not like Hannah but it's not working… Hannah was in my graduating College class."

"Yeah I figured… so… how does Hannah make you feel, like when she's around you?"

"I can't talk to her off campus"

"Well that's hard…can you talk to Tanya freely or are you shy…?"

"Well freely over the computer, I know that when were together we seem strong… it's just awkward, than at the club she was like all over me…"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah when were like by ourselves it's hard and awkward… I can't talk to both…" I smirk and Bella starts laughing "What?"

"Well it's not everyday when a 19 nearly 20 year old guy tells me that his shy when it comes to girls" she giggles

"Hey shut up I can… just not with them"

"Hehe well in that case you gotta be more confident."

Oh if only looks could kill she'd be dead, she takes one look at me and starts laughing and starts running.

**KPOV (Kate's Point Of View)**

I look over on the shore from the car park and see Edward with Bella, she says something and he glares at her then she starts giggling then she gets up and runs away with Edward close on her trail. He picks her up and they both start laughing and he starts spinning her around, like little kids with her in her arms. _Stupid bitch! What does she think she's doing! _

I walk over to them Edward sees me and stops laughing and drops Bella, she turns and sees me…

"Oh. Hey Kate"

"Bella" I say in disgust

"Oh what's your problem? What have I ever to done to you?" She spits at me

"Well a) you're a total slut, and b) Edward is not _**yours" **_I earn a dirty look from Edward

"Oh what, and his yours? Well that's sooooooo works out when Tanya is your friend!"

"Well did it ever occur to you Miss Bitch that I'm an angel and I'm sticking up for her and him"

"Edward can make his own decisions. As if he'd need you around to make it for him, shouldn't that be Tanya's job anyway not a second rate best friends" she snaps back at me.

"You are such a pig!"

"Oh well then step back, I might give you swine flu" she spits at my feet, and turns to face Edward "Bye Edward, have a nice life" she turns back and collects her stuff and walks back to her dump of a truck and drives away. Edward tries to stop her but I stop him.

"What do you think you're doing, you ain't going after that whore!" he pulls away from my grip

"Actually, yes I am, she's hurt and she's _**not **_a whore"

**BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)**

The tears don't stop they keep on coming… who the fuck is she to tell me that im a bitch, that im a slut. That's it I'm leaving this sad ass town, no one will ever see _**this**_ girl again…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFY HEHE WELL REVIEW SXCII'S AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!! **

**Oh and chapter 8 should be up quicker than normal cause I'm going to …..Hong Kong (IM GONNA MISS MY BIFFLES FOREVER!!!) (IM CRYING RIGHT NOW!)**

**So yes… ILY SXCII'S oh and say Thank You to Mr. Wet Dreams for giving me this chapters inspiration =P or else you would've had to wait even longer for this to be up.**


	8. I love you daddy

**Hey as you are reading this I am in hospital**** from having an operation on my head, you can call it a medical plastic surgery thing… um anyway REVIEW it'll make me smile.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Bella, what would you like to have done today?" the plastic surgeon asks me

"I want a nose job, lift my cheeks, and fix the chin. I want to look different yet keep what I have left of my dad."

"Well that should be fine"

"Thank you."

I walk out of his office and call my mum for emotional support.

"Hey mum, I'm really sorry I ran out like that."

"Oh sweetie don't worry honey, I know you've been having a bad time… Where are you?"

"L.A… im sort of in a plastic surgery clinic"

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Im sorry mum but I can't take being called ugly anymore… I just can't… everyone around me says im a slut or a pig I even had one person come up to me and ask what's wrong with my face! I can't take it anymore" I start crying, I hear mum in the background crying to

"Awww, honey those people are all stupid and jealous of your beauty"

"Pfft as if mum, would be saying that if I told you Edward was one of those people?"

"What?"

"Yeh mum Edward called me ugly…you know what I don't even care" I wipe away a tear "He can go stuff himself…"

"Honey, if you don't care, then why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to start a new life with different feelings then before"

"I can accept that, but, why through away your…fathers face?"

"That's why I'm calling mum" the waterworks keep coming they won't stop "Mum I love daddy and you know that, I don't want to get this surgery because I look to much like dad and I want to remember him forever… but at the same time I want it so I can just live a life without the pain of being ugly anymore…"

"Sweetie, I love you and know matter what, your daddy will always be with us, remember your twins ok, you still have the eyes, the smile, the big kissable forehead. Don't worry honey we will never forget him… OK just do what you have to do… just promise me something"

"Anything"

"Come home, for your dads anniversary"

"Oh mum I wouldn't miss it for a thing… All this Christmas stuff it's too painful, it brings back too many memories…"

_**Flashback**_

"HEY DADDY! Merry Christmas!"

"Hey sweetie, Merry Christmas to you too."

"Hehe I love you daddy, please promise you and mommy won't ever leave me ok?"

"Yes sweetie we wont"

5 hours later

"Ughhh, I can't feel my arm… I'm cold"

"Daddy?"

"Charlie"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"DADDY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME CHARLIE!"

"Mummy why won't he wake up… WAKE UP DADDY! WAKE UP!"

"Honey" my mum sniffles a tear "he won't wake up sweetie, I'm sorry"

"NO! HE CAN'T DO THIS… NO" my mum brings me into a hug, "No he can't... he can't…"

_**End of flashback**_

"Miss. Swan, were ready for you…" the nurse brings me back to reality

"Um mum, I have to go…"

"Sweetie, it's ok…"

"I love you mummy, don't forget that… okay"

"I love you too, you better not forget it…"

I hang up and walk to the nurse… here goes nothing…

**A week later**

"MUMMY IM HOME!"

"Oh Bella honey is that you?" she stares at me from the hallway

"Hehe hi mummy"

"Oh Bella" we hug, and went to sit on the coach and we talked about the last week, and my surgery, we spoke for hours long, crying and laughing, nothing could wreak this moment…

"Hello! Mrs. Swan are you there?"

Actually maybe it could, Edward Cullen is standing in the hallway looking into the living room where my mother and I are sitting

"Hello Edward, what brings you here?"

"Well I was just wondering about how Bella's been doing… but I can see you have a visitor…I'll leave"

Some part of me wants to yell I'm here, im fine, discover me… yet the other part of me wants to stay hidden and mysterious… hopefully I can just be invisible all together…

"Oh no Edward, don't you dare leave, please won't you introduce yourselves while I get some drinks" she looks at me and winks, then runs into the kitchen.

"Hey I'm Edward Cullen a… friend of Bella's… Uhhh Mrs. Swan's daughter…"

"Well duh! I'm not dumb."

"Oh… um… I apologise…"

"It's ok I guess, I'm Nicole, a friend of the families"

"Well it's nice to meet you Nicole; may I ask have I met you before?" _SHIT_

"Uhhh… I don't think so… maybe in your dreams" I say seductively while touching him gently on the shoulder

"Ahum" I turn and see mum smirking at us, I pull my hand away

"Sorry mu…Makino"

"Who's Makino?" asks Edward

"That's my nickname that Nicole gave to me, she likes her Japanese Dramas"

"Hehe Moshi Mosh" _shiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttt _"Well if you don't mind, um I'm going to head off to bed, goodnight Edward, nice meeting you."

"Yeah you too"

"Goodnight Makino" I say to my mum and kiss her on the cheek

"Goodnight darling"

I head upstairs to my room and do my usual routine, then finally head off to sleep tomorrow is Christmas… tomorrow is a sad day… tomorrow marks a new start for Nicole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella honey, wake up" I open my eyes and see mum looking at me, her eyes red from crying

"Oh mummy" I embrace her "Don't cry, were going to be ok"

For the rest of the day we sit visit daddy at the cemetery crying, laughing, embracing one another… nothing got in our way.

Weeks passed and New Years came, 2010 was only 6 hours away, the Cullen's are at our house, so is Angela's Family.

"Hey Nicole, yeah? I'm Alice, Edward's sister"

"Hi Alice nice meeting you"

"Hehe well why don't you come over with the rest of us" she looks towards where Angela and Edward are sitting "You don't have sit by yourself you know."

"Thank you Alice, are you sure they won't mind?"

"Oh Edward has his moments but don't worry about him, he's just feeling guilty."

"Why?"

"Well he feels it's his fault Bella left… I think so too"

Before I could reply she was already pulling me towards where they were sitting and before I knew it I was sitting next to Edward.

"Hello Nicole, long time no see"

"Yeah, it kinda has been, Edward yeah?"

"Yeah… this is Alice's friend Angela"

"Hey Nicole, nice too meet you"

"Hey, nice meeting you too."

The Alice and Angela go animatedly into a conversation about the latest Jonas Brothers Album, so that leaves me and Edward doing nothing.

"So Nicole… Where are you from?"

"L.A"

"Oh cool, so you caught up with Bella?"

"Yeah she stayed at my place for a few days then, she left."

"Why?"

"Not sure, we weren't that close, so whatever"

"Not whatever" he stood up knocking his chair back "She could be hurt!"

"Sheesh as if you care that much… by what she told me, I didn't even think you were worth it." I spat at him and walked upstairs, and I thought coming back here would be worth all my trouble but that dick I "loved" just proves that I'm not worth anything.

I feel drops running down my cheek _great I'm crying over that fat lard._ Life can't get harder than this can it?

**Knock, knock**

"Nicole are you ok?" Alice pokes her head in my room

"Oh hey Alice" I wipe away my tears, Alice sits next to me on the bed, she puts her arm around me

"Don't worry about Edward he's a jerk, he's so messed up now, he's dating two girls at a time..."

"Oh, who?"

"Tanya and Hannah"

"Wow"

"Did Bella tell you about them?"

"Yeh you could say that"

"Hmm well you know who their sworn enemies?"

"Yeh" HA that's ridiculous enemies, tool

"Well imagine if they found out, it'll be like a John Tucker must die thing" that got me laughing "Come downstairs it's nearly time"

"Okay"

So we walk downstairs together as if I were the old me, Bella me, God how I've missed her. Maybe I should tell her…

"Be…Nicole honey are you ok?"

"Yeh ma…Makino" we really have to practise this name thing…

"Well im glad you came down 15 seconds to go"

Everyone in the room starts the countdown

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!"

Everyone shares kisses and hugs, Edward tries to apologise and I walk away, he is not going to ruin my new life anymore…

**HEY GUYS! Sorry about the short chapter but I didn't know what to write after the surgery and during the flashback I got really emotional… R.I.P DADDY! **

**Well REVIEW sxcii's oh and if you got any ideas of what I can write please, please let me know and don't worry you will be receiving all the credit. Well I'm going to be in hospital for a few days so sorry if I don't reply soon enough but if you do have a account and happen to review I will defiantly reply, but unless your those sexy people of mine who do it anonymously you know I love you all (coughnotcoughkendrascoughbrothercough)**

**ILY PRAY FOR ME!!!!!!!! I am shit scared… **


	9. New beginning new start & a broken heart

2010 had come with new beginnings and a fresh start. I decided I would tell Alice I could trust her I tell her everything first I can't leave her to be the last to know, not now.

I drove over to Alice's house that I already know the inside out off by heart. I all of the sudden dread being at this house because of him and his eyes and 10,000 watt smile _grrr no I don't love him anymore… pfft just keep telling yourself that. _I knock on the door and the devil opens the door although something is different he has brown Zac Efron flick hair , he's taller and buffer, he looks even sexier than the last time I saw him 2 days ago.

"Hey Nicole, how…"

"Is Alice home?" I stop him from talking and walk straight past him and walk straight up to Alice's room

"How did you even know where her room is?" I hear him ask behind me

_ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm shit shit shit _" She told me where to go, what's it to you anyway" I turn around and see him 2cm away from my face our lips nearly touching, I could smell his playboy deodorant and see every perfect part of his perfectly chiselled face, no scars, no faults, just pure perfection.

"Nicole! What are you doing here?" I turn and see Alice at the top of the stairs looking at us.

"I...uh told you… the other day that I would come over"

"Oh right! Sorry I forgot well come on up I don't want you hanging out with my complete dork of a brother" she grabs me by the arm and pulls me up the stairs and into her room.

"Hey sorry for barging in on you like this" I say to her

"No it's fine, you look upset, what's wrong?" she asks

"I have something to tell you, you have to promise that this stays with us and that no one especially him" I nod to his room "can know about." she nods at me to continue " I'm not who you think I am, you actually know me very well since junior high actually. My cousin Bella she hasn't left forks, she's even sitting in this room" I look up to see Alices face, she puts my words together and looks at me and mouths Bella. "Hi Alice"

"WHAT OMIGOSH BELLA!"

"Shhhhhhhh"

"Sorry"

Suddenly the door slams open and in storms Edward I hold my breath, what if he heard, what if he knows, "What happened?!"

"Nothing, why are you even in here? Get out!" exclaims Alice

"I heard you scream Bella"

"Yeah we were talking about her and your not allowed to know anything go away!" she pushes him out the door and locks it then comes back and sits next to me on the bed and takes one look at me and hugs me so tightly I couldn't breathe

"Alice… can't breathe!"

"Sorry, how could you not tell me? How come you look different?

I explained the last few weeks to her and about my operation and stuff, she was very understanding and we both decided it would stay between us and she swore to secrecy. We spent the day talking about what I missed while I was away and what happened to Angela. A new girl Ashley had moved to town and had befriended Angela, she had completely changed she dumped Ben and moved on to some guy called David who Alice called Demon. Angela went from cool to drool; she became the town's misfit who partied wildly and didn't care about her old friends (well not as much) she had faded from the group she had changed so much she had made friends with the wrong people and became one of them.

The next week we were back at school senior year. I got all my teachers to call me Nicole no questions asked I became a new sensation I was Bella's replacement, I was my own replacement. I had done things Bella wouldn't have done I joined the schools Musical, I joined the schools dance crew, I sang at school concerts and festivals. I was everything she wasn't.

**3 months later…**

"Hey Nicole!" I turn around and see Mike he was in the school musical as well I have to admit I have a major tiny/big crush on him I don't know I can't decide.

"Hey Mike! How are ya?"

"Yeah, not bad. Are you coming to tonight's practise? You better be or else no hugs from me ever!"

"Haha yeah im coming don't worry"

"YAY hugs time!" he hugs me and then runs off to his girlfriend I happily wave to. Im not that jealous, I don't really care they seem happy together. So I turn around and run straight back dab into Rosalie. Her and Bella not so close but Nicole however is making an effort for them to be friends a) because of Alice b) were in the same class and c) I actually want to genuinely want to be closer friends with her.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Nicole, you sitting with us at lunch?" she asks

"Yeah defiantly, I mean why wouldn't I" we both laugh and go our opposite directions I turn back to look at her and she's talking to Edward, the old Edward I used to know or the how I like to call it Bella's Edward had caught Rosalie's attention she has always had a crush on Alices older brother, she says that she doesn't anymore but I don't believe her.

I see the new sexy brown haired Edward look up at me and smile and walk away from Rosalie without even saying goodbye; out of the corner of my eye I can see a hint of jealousy in her eyes and just as fast disappear then she storms off to wherever she was headed by now Edward is right in front of me. I stare into his eyes wondering how anything could be so dangerous yet so tempting I mean he was my best friends older brother. I think he must have said something because he was looking at me expecting an answer or something.

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?" I asked him

"I said Hey Nicole how are you?"

"Oh right um yea im good what about you?"

"Oh not so good"

"Why?"

"Well I'm still single and have been since Valentines Day and I need a new play mate for my little friend down there"

"And your telling me this why?" I ask

"Cause you look so hott today and I've used enough movement passes for one day to go to the toilet" OMG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahum well…" I walk closer to him till our bodies are touching "how bout I meet you in your car after school and we go some place special just you and me. I can do things to you, you can't even imagine" I hear his breathe hitch and a lump growing in his pants I laugh on the inside "Oh but that won't work I have musical practise sorry. Although I could help you with that little problem in the janitors closet. I don't know" I turn around and walk away smiling just as the bell rings for lunch leaving him in the middle of a crowded hallway.


	10. Listen

_Previously: __"Ahum well…" I walk closer to him till our bodies are touching "how bout I meet you in your car after school and we go some place special just you and me. I can do things to you, you can't even imagine" I hear his breathe hitch and a lump growing in his pants I laugh on the inside "Oh but that won't work I have musical practice sorry. Although I could help you with that little problem in the janitors closet. I don't know" I turn around and walk away smiling just as the bell rings for lunch leaving him in the middle of a crowded hallway._

The next thing I know I'm being pulled into the nearest room which so happened to be the janitors closet by the brown haired god he pushes me up against some shelves and attacks my neck this feels so good but so wrong… I love it! I push him away and I take off my jacket and attack those plump lips of his I run my tongue over his bottom lip he groans as he tries to take my top off but I push him away shaking my head

"You're going to have to take something off to get this off" I smirk at him and pull down his pants from what I could see through his boxers he was huge! After seeing my appreciation he pulls me towards him and attacks my lips I just melt against him giving in to my temptations I pull down his boxers and start running my hand up and down his long hard member he closes his eyes and thrusts his hips against my hand. While his eyes are closed I start to gather my things in the other hand and kiss him one last time before I let go of him and walk out the door with a smirk on my face leaving him hard and alone in the janitor's closet.

As I walk away laughing to myself I run into my friend Tyrael we met in the school production he's the type of guy who's embarrassing but is so totally awesome to be around and he has a thing for Alice.

"Oh sorry"

"Ha its ok why are you smiling like you just fucked some guy helpless"

"OH MY GOD I DID NOT" a say with a smile on my face

He just looks at me and says "yeah whatever" and walks away laughing then out of the corner of my eye I see Edward coming out of the janitors closet very flustered I turn around and walk as fast as I could and out of the building.

*10 minutes later*

My phone buzzes and I get a text from Edward saying:

_How dare you leave me like that!  
I hope u noe ur punishment ;)  
-E_

Before I could get the chance to reply Alice sits next to me followed by the rest of our group, I forget about the text and catch up with my friends, turns out Tyrael is stalking Alice and she hasn't told anyone not even Jasper. He keeps calling her nonstop and is always commenting on her Facebook. She doesn't think it's safe to tell Jasper just yet.

"A how come you didn't tell me this before how come I'm only finding out now?"

"Well you've been so stressed out with the musical and your dance solo that I didn't want to tell you and to be honest I didn't think much of it I mean its Tyrael"

"Yeah I guess but I feel bad that I haven't been there for you we haven't talked like this for ages… I missed you."

"I miss you to Bella"

We both freeze as soon as the name left her mouth we glance around to the rest of the group they don't seem to be paying attention their all caught up in their own little conversations, we both look at each other with a sigh of relief "What the eff was that!" I whisper

"I'm sorry it slipped!"

"What if someone heard" I hide my face in my hands

"I'm sorry Nicole"

"No don't be… I should tell them or something"

"Yeah but I don't think they'll be happy that you've been lying to them for the past how many months?"

"Yeah… I don't know what to do anymore…"

_**Later that day…**_

I walk into the empty school auditorium and onto the stage slowly making my way to the center and stand in the middle of the one single spotlight, I stare up into the back of the auditorium, thinking, thinking of how much my life has changed, thinking of how many people I could lose if I tell everyone the truth.

_Listen,  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But can't complete_

Listen, mmhmm to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release

Oh,  
the time has come  
for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
all cause you won't  
Listen...

Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home, in my own home  
And I tried and tried  
To say whats on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice  
you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I'd thought had died  
So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worse  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

LISTEN!...  
To the song here in my heart  
A melody I've start  
But I will complete

Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what, you made of me  
I followed the voice, you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find, my own..  
my own..

I stare of into the distance listening to the silence, but someone's clapping disturbs my silence I turn to my right and see Edward walking towards me he reaches me and stops clapping

"Who knew such a little girl and such a huge voice"

"You never cared to ask" I reply

"Why aren't you the main for the musical?"

"Why aren't you the captain of the soccer team?"

"Don't answer a question with another question"

"Then don't ask stupid questions, I'm not main because I wasn't good enough… I accept that"

"But your amazing! What does the slut have that you don't?"

"I don't know but I don't really care"

I walk off stage with Edward trailing behind me "Edward" I turn and face him "I have a confession to make, I'm not who you think I am, I usually don't sing, I don't usually join musicals or try to gain attention… well not like this anyway… you knew a girl, a girl I think you loved very much"

I look into his confused eyes, I open my mouth this one sentence I'm about to say could break his heart…and mine "Edward, I …. I'm…"

_**Hi guys! Soooooo sorry for the disappearance on my behalf I hope you guys are intrigued about what happens next… I've kinda had a writers block so if u have any ideas for what can happen after where I've ended please let me know **__**I will definatly give you the credit :D **_

**_Anyway I just want to thank _458 and the person who used brackets as their name because their reviews made my day and if it wasn't for them you wouldn't be reading this right now so hehe THANK YOU! :D**

**LOVE YA! Oh and the song was Listen by Beyonce**


	11. This is where everything ends

**A/N: hey guys just a short chapter but I just wanted to thank kendrii for helping me with this chapter **

_Previously: I walk off stage with Edward trailing behind me "Edward" I turn and face him "I have a confession to make, I'm not who you think I am, I usually don't sing, I don't usually join musicals or try to gain attention… well not like this anyway… you knew a girl, a girl I think you loved very much"  
I look into his confused eyes, I open my mouth this one sentence I'm about to say could break his heart…and mine "Edward, I …. I'm…"_

"I'm…"

"NICOLE!" I turn to see Alice in the door of the auditorium "It's Jasper and Tyrael, their fighting in the cafeteria"

All three of us ran out to the cafeteria to see Jasper on top of Tyrael punching his face to a pulp, Edward runs in and pulls off a struggling Jasper

"Don't you ever come near _my _girlfriend EVER again, you don't touch her or look at her you piece of dumb ugly shit!" Jasper hollers at Tyrael  
"Jazzy, please stop, calm down" cries Alice trying to calm Jasper down, she looks into his eyes and it's as if she's sending a telepathic message of love to him and all the anger and jealousy from his eyes vanished. Once Edward feels a safe change in Jasper he lets him go. Jasper and Alice kiss and hold hands; Jasper sends daggers at Tyrael and walks away with Alice leaving Tyrael with pleading eyes for Alice's attention.

Edward turns to me and looks into my eyes "what were you about to say to me before?"  
"Oh… I… it was nothing… I have to go I have musical rehearsals" I chicken out and run away to my safe haven… the music room.

The music room was always a good acquaintance but it was never a safe haven or a room I would… I mean Bella would consider being in if she had a choice, but since the "change" despite it being about appearances and keeping up Nicole's "image" it actually was a room I could call a second home, a place where I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing the real me that's been hidden all these years because I was too afraid that people might judge or that it wasn't part of the status quo.

I can't play any instruments so I just sat at the piano staring at a piece of blank music paper and I started writing…

**Verse 1:**  
This time yesterday we were one  
That time today you threw my heart away  
You told me we would be forever  
Then you left me all alone  
Yesterday…  
**Chorus:  
**Yesterday, we had it all  
yesterday, we were so strong  
Yesterday, I gave myself to you…  
Yesterday…  
**Verse 2:  
**Now I'm all alone,  
and you've already moved on  
My heart aches for your love  
Now my eyes tear because you  
me, I can't ever let you go, I wish  
we could go back to yesterday  
**Chorus:  
**Yesterday, we had it all  
yesterday, we were so strong  
Yesterday I gave myself to you…  
Yesterday…  
**Bridge:****  
**All my love for you was real  
all the smiles and songs were  
only for you, you were the one  
who gave me strength, who gave me hope  
you were my one true love  
**Chorus:  
**Yesterday, we had it all  
yesterday, we were so strong  
Yesterday, I gave myself to you…  
Yesterday…  
Yesterday X3

That afternoon I went over to Alice's house to study, I went up to her room to see she was crying into her pillow, I put my bag down and lie next to her and hold her.

"Bubs, what's wrong?" I ask

"After school Jazzy punched his hand through a pole it's broken it's all because of me and that stupid Tyrael he made Jazzy angry and jealous" she looks up at me with tears running down her face "He's hurting and I don't know how to fix it"

"Alice, just leave him be he'll come around soon enough, he probably just needs some space to think and clear his head. You two have been together since forever it's been a while since he had some competition. Give him a break."

"Ok if you say so, can you distract me, what were you talking about with Eddie in the auditorium?"

"I was about to tell him my secret about being Bella"

There was a loud crash at Alice's bedroom door, Edward standing there shocked and angry and hurt all at the same time. Alice breaks the silence between us. "Um I think I'm going to leave you two to talk" She walks out of the room and down the stairs, all the while Edward is still shocked and has hardly moved from outside Alice's bedroom door.

**A/N: Hey guys ****sorry for the disappearance and the short chapter. I'm in year 11 so it's a lot for me… I hope that you can bear with me and my major writer blocks, if you want you guys can totally give me ideas and I will give you all the credit at the start and end of the chapter ****  
Love you sexies!**

**So i kinda wrote that song... sorry its really random... please dont steal it :)**


End file.
